1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel with high contrast ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to its advantages such as compact size and energy efficiency, liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has been widely used in various types of electronic products such as smart phone, notebook computer, tablet PC and TV. The LCD panel includes a first substrate e.g. an array substrate, a second substrate e.g. a counter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. In addition, the LCD panel further includes a plurality of main spacers disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate to maintain a constant cell gap. The main spacers are formed on one of the first substrate or the second substrate in advance, and the main spacers will be in contact with the other one of the first substrate and the second substrate to maintain the cell gap after they are assembled. In addition, the LCD panel includes two alignment films disposed on the inner surfaces of the first substrate and the second substrate respectively. The alignment film is used to align liquid crystal molecules, and the aligning effect of the alignment film is achieved by a rubbing alignment process. The existence of the main spacer, however, impedes the rubbing alignment process on the alignment film, which causes light leakage in the proximity to the main spacer.